


A surprising discovery

by tiamoancheseseidimilano



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One-Shot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoancheseseidimilano/pseuds/tiamoancheseseidimilano
Summary: It’s the first day of their collaboration and Ermal stays at Fabrizio‘s house, when he makes a surprising discovery about the other man.





	A surprising discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the persons I got to know in this fandom, the discord group and chiara, who blessed us with her nsfw headcanons and deserves to get something in return.
> 
> English isn’t my native language and I don’t know a word in albanian, so if you find mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.

Fabrizio was gradually getting more nervous. Ermal should be here by know. He had called him a few days ago and told him about an idea that was stuck in his head and they agreed to collaborate. Ermal was so excited, he rescheduled his appointments to fly over to Rome for a few days. 

So here he was, at the airport, waiting for the other artist. And he could finally see his locks in between the masses of stressed out and running people. Ermal walked over to him and Fabrizio couldn’t restrain his broad, happy smile. He really liked Ermal, he liked his music, the way he talked and carried himself and if he was honest, he also really liked his looks. „Ciao Ermal“, he welcomed him and pulled him in his arms. The slightly taller one was taken aback for a second, he probably hasn’t been expecting the hug, but soon embraced him as well. „Ciao Fabrizio“.

They were sitting in Fabrizio’s kitchen, no longer hungry after the spaghetti they cooked together because „You may cook often for your children, but you certainly have room for improvement, come on, let me help you“. They were so comfortable and in total ease with each other. And Fabrizio may be already crushing on Ermal, but there’s no way he’s going to admit that, not even to himself.

They had been busy the afternoon, they began working on the new song and they almost finished the first version. They even made some audio recordings in Anita‘s bedroom. 

Anita‘s bedroom, which Ermal was walking towards right now because he wanted to get a guitar to rehearse what they’ve got for now. But he didn’t get there, he ran against one of the hundreds of boxes in Fabrizio‘s house that were still not unpacked since he moved here. 

The box fell over and revealed its contents: sex toys. Fabrizio, who leaned against the wall of the corridor stopped breathing. He felt panic rising up in him. Ermal was surprised, but after a few moments of just staring at the toys, he picked one up. It was a smooth, long, slim and slightly curved lavender colored vibrator. He inspected it for a moment and then looked back at Fabrizio: „Using them on the girls sometimes, aren’t you?“. He grins playfully. Fabrizio was close to panicking and took a deep breath. „Actually I’m using them on myself.“ Why had he said that? He didn’t plan to. Ermal‘s look changed from playful to something else, something darker, almost predatory. „Would you mind if I‘d use them on you?“

Seconds after that question, they were all over each other, kissing, biting and exchanging hushed words. „Yes, please“, Fabrizio whispered in Ermal ear seconds before he attacked the skin of his throat. They stumbled into Fabrizio‘s bedroom and tried not to fall over the boxes in their way. Ermal pushend Fabrizio down onto the mattress and laid the vibrator next to his pillow, so he had both of his hands to free the older man of his t-shirt. 

Fabrizio was shaking. This was happening so fast and he was very aroused but also very nervous. It was a while since he had slept with another person, let alone another man, that’s why he had the sex toys in the first place. Ermal grabbed his face in his hands, forcing him to look Ermal in the eyes. „Calm down, Bizio. We won’t do anything you don’t want, okay? Just say the word and I’ll stop.“ Fabrizio nods shakily. „Thank you. It’s just been a while...“ Ermal laid his hand on his chest, stroking gently over the tattoo there. „It doesn’t matter to me. I really like you, Fabrizio. I care about you. Trust me.“ „I do“, answered Fabrizio embarrassingly fast. Ermal smiled and laid down on top of Fabrizio, pulling him into another deep kiss. He let his hands wander slowly down, stroke Fabrizio‘s hip bones, his abdomen, until he finally opened his trousers. 

Fabrizio pushed himself up from his lying position to take off Ermal‘s shirt. They soon weren’t wearing anything but their boxers, erections straining against them. Fabrizio‘s nervousness was resurfacing, but Ermal, observant as he is, noticed right away. He stroked his hips again and pressed kisses to Fabrizio‘s stomach. „Is this okay?“ Fabrizio nodded fast, he didn’t trust his voice not to shake, yes he was pretty nervous, but he also wanted this, more than anything else. He trusted Ermal. 

The younger one began to pull his boxers down and licked his erection from base to tip. Fabrizio couldn’t suppress the loud moan that left his mouth, even when he bit his lip in the end, to stifle the sound. Ermal shook his head. „Don’t stop those beautiful sounds.“ And then he swallowed his whole erection down. Fabrizio moaned so loud, it bordered on a shout. He fisted his hands in the pillow and screwed his eyes shut, experiencing a moment of pure ecstasy. A few seconds later, Ermal pulled off him to free himself of his boxers. He brushed their erections against each other and Fabrizio threw his head back into the pillow, moaning again. Ermal used the opportunity to suck a few hickeys into the sensitive skin of Fabrizio‘s throat. 

„Where do you keep the lube?“ Fabrizio‘s dick jumped at that question, the thought of being penetrated by Ermal aroused him to no end. „In my nightstand“, he answered the younger man. Ermal grinned „Needy boy.“ That pulled another moan from Fabrizio. „Do that again.“ „What?“ Ermal was warming the lube with his hands. „Talk...“ Fabrizio tried to find the right words. „Dirty? I can do that“ Ermal smiled predatory. „Alright, then spread your legs, I wanna start fingering you. You’re the one that wants to get fucked after all.“ Fabrizio‘s eyes rolled back into his skull and a weak sound left his throat. They didn’t even got started and he was already in heaven. How could one man hit all his buttons after only knowing him a few weeks? With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see how carefully Ermal was watching him, observing if Fabrizio was alright. He didn’t want to hurt him, neither with his hands nor with words. 

The older one parted his legs and Ermal slid easily between them. He continued to watched Fabrizio‘s reactions carefully, when he bent down to his opening and licked across it. He needed to hold his waist in his sticky hands because Fabrizio began to thrash wildly against the tongue. Ermal continued to lick him for a while, until he inserted a finger next to his tongue. When Fabrizio was a bit looser, he pulled back and inserted a second finger and a third, after a while. Fabrizio was constantly moaning loudly, Ermal was glad he didn’t have close neighbors. 

He looked really close. Ermal weighed his options, if he should let him come yet. He might be 40, but he should manage twice in a night. Ermal put all his effort into hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. And then he began to talk. „You’re this worked up only by a few fingers? I hardly touched your dick! You’re really a cockslut, you know that?!“ His gaze never left Fabrizio‘s face, checking if he crossed a line. He didn’t. Fabrizio began shaking again, he completely lost control over his body and voice. „I’m not sure if I should let you come yet, though“, Ermal said evilly. „Please!“, exclaimed Fabrizio „Please Ermal, let me come, let me come please...“. Ermal put extra effort into hitting his prostate. „Come then, slut.“ Apparently that was all it took to make the older one orgasm with a loud, long moan. Ermal fucked him through the aftershocks, then withdrew his fingers. 

„That didn’t exactly go as planned“, Fabrizio said, catching his breath. „What makes you assume that?“ „You didn’t get your dick or a sex toy in me.“ Ermal laughed. „Well yeah, that’s what round two is for.“ Fabrizio shot him a disbelieving look. „You’re serious?“ „Of course I am.“ Fabrizio moaned. „You’re going to kill me.“

After a few minutes of rest that Ermal granted Fabrizio, he reinserted his fingers to stretch him out for a last time. Fabrizio wasn’t aroused again, but he was comfortable, the overstimulation was little and bearable. Ermal grabbed the vibrator and slicked it up. He brushed it over Fabrizio‘s opening, looking him in the eye the whole time. „What, you want me to beg for it?“, Fabrizio asked playfully. Ermal began fucking him with it. „No, but you’ll beg to have it replaced with my cock.“ He wasn’t sure if Fabrizio registered his answer though because he was already completely lost in his pleasure. 

The vibrator was slightly curved in the end to hit the g-spot, or, in his case, the prostate. And hell yeah, it did. Fabrizio already felt himself getting hard again, which was a miracle because he just came a few minutes ago and his refractory period wasn’t this short since he was a teenager. Just when he thought it couldn’t get better, Ermal turned the vibrations on. The younger shifted his position to be closer to Fabrizio‘s face. He continued fucking him with the sex toy and began to whisper in his ear: „A e di sa bukur je? Sa të nxehtë jeni? E kam dashur këtë që kur takuam së pari. Unë të dua. Ne mezi njohim njëri-tjetrin, por mendoj se bëj. Unë të dua aq shumë.“ (Do you know how beautiful you are? How hot? I wanted this since we first met. I love you. We barely know each other, but I think I do. I want you so much.) 

Fabrizio couldn’t have understood him, but he felt the intensity of what Ermal just said. „Fuck me, Ermal. Please, I want to feel you. Please.“ Ermal was agitated, but he covered it up with a dirty smile. „Told you that you’d be begging for my cock.“ He swiftly pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. 

He had already gotten a condom, when he reached for the lube. He put it on and slicked himself up. When he breached Fabrizio, he could see that the older one was restraining himself from throwing his head back, from closing his eyes, he wanted to hold his gaze. Ermal was slowly penetrating him, his dick was a bit bigger than the vibrator and he didn’t want to hurt Fabrizio. When he was completely inside, he learned forwards to kiss Fabrizio. Their kiss was short and sweet but nonetheless passionate. 

Then, Ermal finally began to thrust. Fabrizio watched him through half lidded eyes, moaning. He crossed his ankles behind Ermal‘s back and pulled him closer. This position made Ermal hit his prostate with every thrust. Fabrizio whimpered. It felt so unbelievable good and he didn’t want it to end, but it would. Soon. He was already close through the vibrator play and Ermal had to hold back so long, he won’t make it that much longer. 

Fabrizio pulled him as close as possible in their position. „Fuck me harder. I’m close Ermal. Make me come. Please, make me come.“ Ermal put all his power in those last thrusts. „Çdo gjë për ju, dashur. Shkoni, ejani tek unë.“ (Anything for you, darling. Go on, come for me.) 

It took a hand on Fabrizio‘s cock for a few seconds and he was coming all over himself. Ermal watched his blissed out expression, the sole tear running down his face. He felt Fabrizio tightening around him and finally came too. 

They were silently lying on the bed for a few minutes, catching their breath. Ermal broke the silence: „Can I stay here forever?“ Fabrizio laughed. „Let’s see how you do tomorrow with our song and we’ll talk about it.“ He kissed him on the cheek. „What did you say to me in albanian?“ Ermal swallowed. „That I really like you. I think I’m falling in love with you.“ Ermal was feeling something tightening inside him, he felt very nervous suddenly. But there was really no need to be, because Fabrizio smiled brightly at him. „So am I, Ermal. So am I.“ They kissed each other but had to break the kiss because they were smiling and laughing so much. This was one of the best days in their life. And it was only just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and that Ermal and Fabri never lay an eye on this.


End file.
